


Outfit Swap

by planetundersiege



Series: Stomco Week 2018 [4]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Clothing, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fun, Happy, Love, M/M, OT3, Oneshot, Stomco, Stomco week, Svtfoe, Tomstarco, hand holding, outfit swap, starco, tomco - Freeform, tomstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-23 20:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14340030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Stomco week 2018: Day 4: Outfit Swap.Tom and Marco finds Star trying on their clothes.





	Outfit Swap

“Star? Are you here?”, Marco asked as he entered the room of the princess along with Tom. The two boys were holding each other’s hands, the three of them were going to go out on a quick date because of their six month anniversary, and now Star was the only thing missing. They couldn’t exactly forget their girlfriend when they were getting cornshakes.

“Star?”, Tom called and shrugged his shoulder. “Any idea on where she is?”.

“Nope”.

“I’m here!”, Star suddenly shouted and walked out of her large wardrobe, smiling. Both boys blushed as they saw her. Star’s long blonde hair was up in a ponytail, she wore one of Tom’s old T-shirt’s and one of Marco’s red oversized hoodies. “Do you like my outfit?”.

“Nice”, Tom said and Marco nodded.

“Yeah, it’s really creative stealing our stuff, not. But seriously, you look cute”.

“Well, I have to live up to the stereotype of stealing my boyfriends clothings and never give them back. They’re way to comfy for that”.

“You’re so lucky I’ve got five of those shirts”.

“And that I’ve got 96 hoodies left”.

Star walked up closer and gave each of the boys a kiss on the cheek, all of the three blushing. Being close like this, all three of them loved it. All three of them, just there. They didn’t have to do anything, just each other’s present was amazing, proof that all of them cared for each other.

“Time for the cornshakes. Last person there pays, let’s race!”.

“Oh you guys are on”.


End file.
